


Jim Visits The VA Museum Of Fine Arts

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair drags Jim to the Virginia Museum of Fine Arts in Richmond,VA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jim Visits The VA Museum Of Fine Arts

**Author's Note:**

> I was having a hard time trying to figure out how to 

## Jim Visits The Virginia Museum OF Fine Arts 

By Kat Sanders

Author's homepage: <http://www.geocities.com/TelevisionCity/Station/2520/>

Disclaimer: Pet Fly Productions and UPN own the characters, Jim and Blair, along with anything else in the Sentinel canon. 

Description: Blair drags Jim to the Virginia Museum of Fine Arts while they are in Richmond, VA. 

Rated: G 

start my paper. So, I decided to write the paper in story format with Jim and Blair as main characters, well mostly Jim. Let me know what you think! 

* * *

Jim Visits The Virginia Museum Of Fine Arts  
By Kat Sanders 

Blair had decided that while they were in Richmond, he was going to visit the Virginia Museum of Fine Arts, and that Jim was going with him. Jim had tried to get out of it, but Blair had just turned his puppy dog eyes at him and frowned. That was all it took. Jim was now stuck with visiting a museum when he would rather be fishing. 

Jim listened to Blair's monologue on the importance of museums and how they should be appreciated, as they walked up the stairs to the galleries. They walked through the Deane Gallery and into the Classical Court. In the Classical Court, there were a few pieces of Greek, Roman, and Egyptian artwork, but mostly it was a wide-open space with what appeared to be either Greek or Roman columns. Most of the artwork bordered the room. 

They walked into the gallery on the left of the Classical Court. It was filled with the rest of the Greek, Roman, and Egyptian collection. Blair headed for the Roman artwork on the other side of the room, while Jim headed for the Egyptian side, scanning the displays as he went. The first piece to intrigue him was a piece called Egyptian Old Kingdom Tomb Relief (2475 to 2195 BC - Dynasty V to VI). It was a picture of five males, four of whom were serving the fifth. Jim figured it was slaves serving their master even before reading the plaque beside it. He liked the way the background was carved out of the stone, and the images were raised. 

Three of the slaves were standing in line before their master, while the fourth was working with a necklace. There were hieroglyphics surrounding the figures. Jim recognized some of the hieroglyphs from listening to one of Blair's many lectures on history and culture. He was fascinated by the way that this particular piece portrayed the daily life of the Egyptian Old Kingdom. He finished reading about the differences between raised and sunken relief before roaming still further into the Egyptian Gallery. 

Jim wandered around the room, stopping to look at one piece or another until a dagger caught his eye. It was a dagger from the Mid-Kingdom, around 1979 to 1801 BC (Dynasty XII). It was made out of wood, ivory, and copper. Jim's eyes scanned the dagger, taking in the lines and carvings in the handle. They sort of looked like the raised relief from the tomb relief before, only more abstract. The blade looked like it might have been used on a daily basis. 

Jim could picture an Egyptian woman, maybe a slave, slicing roots or vegetables for dinner. Or maybe a young Egyptian boy defending himself and his homeland from invaders. Or even an Egyptian nobleman defending himself against a revolting slave. Then again, a slave slicing his bonds to escape into the desert could have used it. The images were so vivid that Jim had to shake his head for his eyes to refocus on to the dagger. 

Jim continued his walk around the room. He stopped in front of a statue of a seated man with a scroll across is lap. Jim read the plaque and found out that this was a statue of Sema-tawy-tefnakht, minister of Pharaoh Psanatik I of Dynasty XXVI (664 to 610 BC). Jim studied the statue, noting the cartouches of the Pharaoh on the left shoulder. He wondered if this was what Blair would have been if he had lived during the time of the Egyptian Late Period. Jim smiled as he pictured Blair seated before the Pharaoh, transcribing letter in hieroglyphs while an artist carved his features into a statue. Jim studied the statue some more before moving on to the next piece. 

The next piece to catch his eye was a small statue of a cat. The cat looked to be a Siamese cat. He remembered Blair telling him that some religions worshiped animals. He could understand that, since he was visited occasionally by his black panther spirit guide, and even recently by Blair's wolf spirit guide. He read the plaque, finding out that this was a statue to the Goddess Bast. This piece like the scribe was from the Egyptian Late Period. Jim could see the cat sitting on an Egyptian nobles' personal altar surrounded by incense, candles, and offerings to the Goddess Bast. It reminded him of the pentacle Blair used during his ritual to his Wiccan Goddess. 

Jim looked at his watch and realized that he had just spent several hours taking in one gallery. He decided that it was time to go find his partner and get some lunch. Jim left the Egyptian gallery, and went in search of Blair. He would have to thank his guide for such an interesting morning, and suggest they come back before they had to go home to Cascade. 

* * *

End Jim Visits The Virginia Museum OF Fine Arts .

 


End file.
